


Hand Cramps

by elvisqueso



Series: Lesbiyans AU [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvisqueso/pseuds/elvisqueso
Summary: Collection of art works related to Lesbiyans AU.





	1. Early Concepts

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all of these can also be found on my art blog: [quesoarts](http://quesoarts.tumblr.com/tagged/lesbiyans%20au) on Tumblr. This is more or less a way to keep all the Lesbiyans works in one place, as well as a backup for the artwork in case I have trouble with Tumblr.

These are early concepts of Lesbiyans from when the idea first came into my head.  As you can see: the designs for both Goku and Vegeta have come a long way since these early sketches.

Early on, I tried to emulate Toriyama's early art-style as much as possible.

I knew I wanted Goku to have a sense of weight to her; I wanted her to be 'sturdy' looking.  I'd seen a lot of fem!Goku artwork that made her very petite, or slender.  Other than the hair, she didn't really end up looking like  _Goku_ to me.  Let her be buff !!!!

They're cute <3


	2. Both Sides Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First finished work for this AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SajAvp_jnKA)

This is the first 'finished' piece I did for this AU.  I was still figuring out exactly what my proportions were going to be, how the girls were 'built,' etc.  Mostly a lot of experimenting.


	3. More Concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some development work for Goku and Vegeta

Like I said: I went through a lot of concepts and sketches for Lesbiyans AU (I still am, to be honest).  Here are some more sketches.

This one includes a sample of my make-believe 'Saiya-script' (or 'hand-tail' script, as I call it).  It has no basis in canon whatsoever; I just really liked the idea and made up the basic writing system just for my own kicks.  The writing here is just Vegeta's name, written more accurately as 'Bejíta.'


	4. I Discover Screentones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character-development type artwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [soundtrack](https://youtu.be/YVMzeSNORrQ)

These are some recent (at the time of posting this) works that are more to flesh out some character notes and concepts and not so much the design (although, again, I'm still developing them, and probably always will be improving them).

Goku is a sweatpants lesbian and Vegeta is a leggings lesbian.

**Additional notes:** Goku has a horribly mismatched closet of clothes from when she was younger and just stuff she'd borrowed from friends and kept.  Bulma has given up on actually trying to help.  Vegeta gets all her clothes from Bulma, but she's much more particular.  Her leggings are from Lululemon, if that gives you a good idea of what kind of taste she has.

There's that hand-tail script again!  I think about what kind of mom Vegeta is A LOT.  Goku, too, but this is the first drawing actually illustrating some of my concepts.  Vegeta is the kind of mom who uses her own spit to clean smudges off her kid's face, and will hit you with a shoe (in this case, her boot) if she catches you doing something you ain't supposed to.  It's a good balance, I thought, with Bulma and Goku, who are much more likely to coddle and spoil the kids.  Vegeta gladly takes the role of disciplinarian (although she's just as prone to giving in quickly under enough puppy-dog eye'd pleas, but she would never admit it).  Like I said, I think about this a LOT.

I couldn't think of what she was scolding who about, so I just wrote 'La Bota!' (the boot) in hand-tail just 'cause.


End file.
